Dewdrops
by Muffinizer
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Left FanFiction . net. Thank you for reading!
1. Mokona's 108 Secret Skills

_Dewdrop_

_Chapitre One_

_Mokona's 108 Secret Skills_

**Second TRC story! Wahoo! –Runs around dancing- This will probably be… separate little uh… "Drabbles", I think you would call it. They _might_ be loosely related to the anime, but most of them will be really AU. … Anyway, someone know when the movie is? Y'know the one with the _really _long title something about a princess or whatever... Is it... After or before episode 26? xD**

**Oh, I forgot my disclaimers in some of the chapitres for my stories. I must remember to put it here! … All right, let's do it. **

**Note: I guess you can say this is Fai x Kurogane. I like that pair, even though neither of them looks gay. D:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the secksy Fai, the _adorable_** **Kurogane (… in some ways. D:) or the _hot_ Syaoran. Or the manjuu bun, yeah. Okay fine, I don't own Sakura Hime, Touya-ou, Tomoyo Hime, Yukito-kun… -list goes on and on- Oh and, Dewdrops is a track from the Future Landscape 1 CD; not mine. Kajiura Yuki composed them 'n stuff... Right. Not mine. D: **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Fai was rolling in his futon, twisting, turning, giggling in his sleep. Kuro-wanwan twitched unconsciously and glared at the wall separating his room and Fai's.

_Jesus Christ_, Kurogane thought, covering his ears.

More giggling.

_What in the world is that fucking mage dreaming about?_

"Haha… Kuro-pii…" Fai laughed, rolling across the futon again. As a Ninja, Kurogane had the keenest of all ears. So – unfortunately – he could hear every single thing; from Syaoran's light snoring, to the manjuu bun's constant sleep talk, and finally to Fai's giggling. Since when did men giggle?

"You damn mage…" Kurogane growled. As if Fai had heard him, he replied with a simple

"Aww, c'mon Kuro-rin, there's no need for that…" Kurogane leaped out of his bed and landed on the floor with a thump. It was a whole lot silent compared to the other nights. What happened to the brat and the meat bun?

"_Some_ people need some sleep, you immature brat."

"Hyuu Kuro-puu you never have fun…" More crumpling. More giggling. Kurogane's eyebrow twitched up in annoyance and anger.

"That's it you stupid mage, I'm going to rip you apart once I get my hands on you!"

_And I'll knock some sense into you too._

"Haha, Kuro-pin is going to kill me… Hehe…" he muttered in his sleep again. Kurogane left his room in anger, kicked the door down, and walked into the mage's room.

"… You…"

"Kuro-wanwan, what are you doing in my room?" Fai asked, raising a slender arm to scratch his ear.

"I'm here to kill you, duh!" Kurogane barked, turning around and glaring at the standing Fai before him. … Had he just said _duh_? … And why was Fai standing before him? Was he sleep-walking/talking?

"Hyuu Kuro-pon… What if that wasn't me?" He pointed to the lump in his bed, smiling.

Kurogane whipped his head around and let out a confused "Huh?"

"Paku!" the thing undercover said. Kurogane jumped in alarm. And suddenly…

"The manjuu bun!" Kuro-wanko shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the white bunny.

"Hee, Kuro-rin is so fun to tease!" Fai smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. "With one of Mokona's 108 secret skills, I decided to bother Kuro-pon!" Kurogane twitched.

Steam could _literally_ be seen blowing out of his ears.

"That's it, manjuu bun. Now I have no mercy." He clenched his fists and dove for Mokona. Mokona 'flew' away, floating in the air and jumping onto Fai's shoulder.

"Nee Fai, where were you anyway?" Mokona asked, blinking. Fai turned his head to face him and opened his eyes, the cobalt blue shining in the dark room.

"Well Mokona I decided to go and get some snacks, that's it." Kurogane grumbled.

"In the middle of the night…?" Fai nodded happily.

"Ma, it was fun! Twinkies for all!" he chirped, skipping in the room, passing Kurogane, then waltzed out holding Mokona in his arms.

"Whee!" Mokona giggled, swinging with Fai. Kurogane banged his head against the wall.

"I was having a very _nice_ dream. And that fucking rabbit had to ruin it. Damn. It." The bloody dream of him killing those who wanted to kill him had flooded back to him. Oh, how he wished he could continue killing without worrying about his strength. That cursed princess just had to curse him. The blood on his sword, the screams of those who were unlucky enough to go near it, the feeling of power rushing through his veins… Fai appeared in the entrance again, smiling.

"Naa, Kuro-chi, are you coming? I have Twinkies…" Kurogane perked up, staring at the lean mage in front of him.

"…"

_I guess my dream can wait. If it's Twinkies, well…_

"Just wait." He fixed his night pants and stared out the window, grimacing. What would have happened if Tomoyo Hime didn't curse him?

"Hyuu, Mokona, you can eat Kuro-wanko's Twinkies! It doesn't seem like he wants to eat." Kurogane growled.

"Who gave you that idea you idiot?" He pushed past Fai who clung onto him, giggling. Kurogane twitched. _Giggling._

"Saa Kuro-tan, you're going to eat the Twinkies _I _bought?" Fai asked, stretching out the word 'I'. Kurogane rolled his eyes – _very_ uncharacteristic of him.

"Yeah. But it's not because you bought it. I just have a thing for it." Fai beamed.

"Hee, Kuro-pin is going to eat! Yay! I'm so happy!" He let go of his arm and pranced around the corridor, singing horribly.

Kurogane had to cover his ears.

"Shut up," he hissed.

"La, la, la!" Fai sang again, his feet gracefully taking him down the hall. Kurogane stuffed his hands in his pocket, grunting.

_What an ass._

But a small smirk replaced his frown for a brief second.

_At least there's free Twinkies…_

Fai smiled and jumped into the kitchen. Syaoran and Sakura were waiting there with Mokona.

"Saa! I'll get the Twinkies!" Kurogane sat down beside Syaoran and grunted. He just wanted the Twinkies. Then back to bed for him.

For a tough guy, you wouldn't expect him to eat such a sweet kind of pastry. But behind that strong, cold mask, Fai knew that Kurogane was sweet, just like a Twinkie.

… But himself, he wasn't as sweet or as innocent as his own mask shows. No, he wouldn't tell everyone about everything yet, he'll keep his own little secret.

Even Mokona's 108 secret skills can't discover his past. He won't let them.

He just couldn't.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow, that ending came out rather uh… depressing on Fai's account… Anyway, that's chapter one based on Mokona's secret extreme skills! Yay for the manjuu bun!**

**Hyuu, I hope you review. Somehow, I don't know if a person reviewed or not; no e-mails are coming. Hn…**

**Yosh! (I always wanted to say that XD) I hope more reviews will come! And I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter! –Giggles- I can't wait. **

**... Nyo!  
****-Muffinizer**


	2. One Big Family

_Dewdrops_

_Chapitre Two_

_One Big Family_

**Second chapter up! This'll be like, a Syao x Saku moment so yeah. –Crickets chirp- God, I'll try not to make this as cliché as it would seem to be. –Cries in a corner- What the _fuck_ do you expect from a _twelve_ year old? **

**Thanks To: Oh em gee, thanks Baby Penguin-san for reviewing. I thought the story was gonna go kaboom without reviews. D: **

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapitre one. If you're too lazy, fine, be that way you ass. Kidding… I don't own TRC; I want it more than CCS. Touya is just too cute in the newer version. … 'Tis true. D:**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran laid on the futon, staring at the stark white ceiling above him. He sighed as he tried to fight sleep as best as he could. He could never let his guard down, even if he was sleeping.

The whole 'Keep your guard or you'll die within two seconds' thing wasn't the main reason he was awake; one thought was stuck in his head, causing him to think more than he wanted to.

If Sakura hadn't lost her memory, where would they be now?

Syaoran examined the ups and downs for this. The ups – One: Sakura would've still remembered him. Two: They wouldn't have to go through all the trouble just to find her feathers. Three: Maybe Touya wouldn't have flipped out when the land of Clow was invaded near the archaeological sites. The downs – One: Kurogane-san and Fai-san wouldn't know each other (or Syaoran and Sakura). Two: They wouldn't have encountered the many different worlds they had been up to. Three: Well… Life would be boring without a little adventure, right?

_But still. I just can't face the fact that Sakura Hime doesn't remember me._

The memory of them at the mizuumi was still clear, making him frown.

'_It seemed like it was my birthday party. I was having fun, laughing and all but… I was smiling at nothing. When I turned to face the chair to my left, no one was there, yet I was still laughing, having fun. You must think I'm weird, ne?'_

Syaoran groaned and covered his face with a pillow. He couldn't take it anymore. The constant memories, the _stupid_ sunlight, and that giggling! Who was that anyway?

He shook his head, surprised. It wasn't like him to get worried over nothing. Or get angry. Syaoran squinted at a small speck on his blanket, trying to distract himself.

_Darn it. No matter how much I try, I keep thinking about it!_

Syaoran rose from the futon, slipped on a green t-shirt that – surprisingly – Fai-san had lent him.

He reached out to turn the knob and jumped when he saw Sakura smiling in front of him.

"H-Hime…"

"Syaoran-kun. Konbanwa." Syaoran nodded, giving her a smile.

"Konbanwa, Sakura Hime." Sakura stared at her feet, shuffling quietly, and hands fumbling.

"What's wrong, Hime?"

Sakura looked up with a smile. "Hoe… I uh, wanted to know if…" Syaoran cocked a questioning eyebrow, amused by the way his Hime was fidgeting around like that.

"I-I'm afraid to go to the bathroom alone at night… I'm not used to outdoor bathrooms," Sakura stammered, blushing uncontrollably. Syaoran blinked once. Then he laughed.

"Ah Hime, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sakura closed her eyes shut, blush still staining her cheeks.

"Well I thought you'd be embarrassed or something…" Syaoran shook his head, giving a genuine smile.

"Iie Sakura Hime. I would never make fun of you or doubt you. Hayaku, let's go."

_Odd,_ Syaoran thought, walking next to Sakura. _Sakura Hime usually explores outside with Mokona during the nights… Speaking of Mokona, where is he?_

"Here, Hime." He pointed to the small shed-like room. Sakura laughed nervously.

"T-Thanks Syaoran-kun…" Syaoran nodded, opening the door for her so she could go in. "Can you wait for me? I mean, I don't want to be alone." Again he nodded.

"Don't worry, Hime. I'll wait." Sakura sighed inwardly, thanking the gods that Syaoran was the nice type.

As Sakura was in the bathroom, Syaoran walked around the small garden, interested in the flowers growing. Silver bells that drooped slightly, the stem a smooth curve.

Syaoran began humming which was very random for a swordsman like him. He began humming a song that Sakura had once taught him back in the land of Clow. He began singing, smiling to himself.

_Kiss me sweet_

_I'm sleeping in silence_

_All alone_

_In ice and snow…_

_In my dream_

_I'm calling your name_

_You're my love…_

_In your eyes_

_I search for my memory_

_Lost in vain_

_So far in the scenery_

_Hold me tight_

_And swear again and again_

_We'll never be apart…_

"You're a very good singer, Syaoran-kun," Sakura said, stepping out of the bathroom shed.

Syaoran turned around suddenly and jumped. "Ah. H-Hime…" He blushed, realizing what she had said. "N-No, I'm not good at all…"

Sakura giggled, her voice echoing in the still air. "Well, I think you're good in my standards. Who taught you the song?"

Syaoran stood quietly for a moment, frowning. "Eto…"

Sakura tilted her head in one of the cutest ways possible. "So, who taught it to you?"

He looked away, biting his lower lip. Should he tell her that he taught her the song or just make up a fib? "A person dear to me that passed away a few years ago taught me it." Sakura's face darkened in sadness.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Syaoran-kun. I never should've-…"

"It's okay," Syaoran lied, smiling a big smile. "I'm used to it. It's been years anyway."

_Not really. Just a couple of months or so. _

"We should go in now." Sakura nodded and followed side by side next to Syaoran, clenching her hands.

"Puu!" Mokona yelled, jumping on top of Sakura.

"Wah!" Sakura squeaked in reply, jumping up. "Mokona…"

"Someone seems a bit jumpy today," Fai joked, smiling as he leaned against the door frame. "Here, sit down. I bought some Twinkies for us to share. I hope you're not going to sleep soon."

Syaoran shook his head. "No, I'm not. Thank you, Fai-san."

Fai pouted jokingly, crossing his arms across his chest. "Maa, stop with the keigo Syaoran-kun. It's so formal." Syaoran shrugged.

"I learned it that way. If someone's a higher class than me or older than me, I speak like that."

"Hyuu, Syaoran-kun was well taught in his younger years… Well, I'm gonna go get Kuro-pon, okay?" The three smiled back at him.

And from their seats in the dining room, they could hear Fai screaming "Kuro-wanwaaaaaaaaaan!" Syaoran rolled his eyes and laughed, finding Fai so… weird. Then he heard some arguing, some horrid singing and then the stomping of Kurogane.

He glanced at the two of them sitting on little cushions and grunted.

"I'll go get the Twinkies!" Fai chirped, skipping into the kitchen.

"… What's a Twinkie?" Sakura asked, shifting in her cushion.

Mokona perked up and giggled. "Puu! Sakura-chan, a Twinkie is a pastry with some kinda white cream inside it!"

"Oh…" Sakura said thoughtfully, thinking how a cream-filled pastry would taste like. It's not like they had anything back in her old home. … Did they? She scratched her head, thinking. How would she remember if her memories were scattered all over the worlds?

"Here they are!" Fai sang as he took two wide steps back into the dining room.

Kurogane reached out to grab two and stuffed them in his mouths, not even taking his eyes off the moon outside in the process. Sakura took one carefully as Mokona jumped onto the table.

"Kuro-pin took two, Fai! That's not fair," he pouted, pointing an accusing finger at Kurogane. Kurogane twitched and growled.

"Saa, Kuro-wanko, that's not nice…" Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"Who said I was ever nice?" he muttered in between chews. Fai smiled slightly and took a pastry and handed it to Syaoran.

"Go, eat." Syaoran bowed his head slightly before taking the little treat, smiling gratefully. It's been a while since he stopped and had a snack.

"Thank you, Fai-san."

Fai frowned again. "_Fai_. _Not_ Fai-san. Okay?" Syaoran nodded.

"Okay, Fai-san. I mean, Fai."

Sakura happily took a bite out of the treat Fai had brought them. The sweet taste lingered in her mouth, making her suddenly awake. She took another bite and giggled.

"This is really sweet," she stated, taking another nibble. "Thank you, Fai-san." Mokona sat on its bottom, trying to stuff the whole Twinkie into his mouth like Kurogane had done.

"Quit it out, manjuu bun. You'll kill yourself like that."

"Wif nof!" Mokona contradicted with its mouth full of cream.

Kurogane snorted. "If you start choking, I won't be there to help you. Just keep that in mind."

Syaoran put down his Twinkie. "Don't worry Mokona. If you need any help, I'll be more than glad to save you from your death," he joked, patting Mokona on the head. Mokona beamed back.

"Arifato Yao-gun!" Sakura tilted her head to the side.

"What was Mokona saying?" Fai took out small spectacles – which shocked Syaoran and Sakura – and put them on, giving him a _slightly_ smarter appearance.

"Seeing that Mokona's mouth is full of cream," Fai started, taking out some random book from under the table, "I get a feeling that Mokona was saying 'Will not!' and 'Arigato Syao-kun!'. Am I right, Mokona?" Fai asked, staring down at the bunny. Mokona rapidly nodded.

"Hn!" Sakura laughed as Fai picked him up and placed him on his head.

"Ah, Hime." Sakura looked up at Syaoran.

"Hn?"

"Your face…" Syaoran pointed to the specks of filling on both sides of her mouth.

"Oh!" She squeaked, grabbing for a napkin. "Hah, silly me. Forgetting my manners…" She wiped her mouth carefully. "Thank you, Syaoran-kun."

"For what?" he asked, turning his attention back to his Twinkie.

"Well, for pointing things out for me." Syaoran nodded.

"You're welcome, Sakura Hime."

_You know, now when I think about it, collecting Hime's feathers isn't bad._

_I got to learn a lot of things about Hime, Kurogane-san and Fai-san. And of course, Mokona._

_Maybe it was a good thing that Sakura had lost her memory._

… _Well, maybe not. When you look at it, it's a bittersweet thing. I gain one thing, I lose another; same goes for Sakura Hime._

_But my question is, will I manage to get all the feathers back for Hime? I mean, sure we got a few so far but…_

"Syaoran-kun." Syaoran looked up and flashed on a quick smile.

"Y-Yes, Hime?"

"You were sitting there, spacing out Syaoran-kun," Fai said, folding his hands quietly. "Is something bothering you?"

Syaoran grinned at the two, glad that he had such great people to be around with. "No, no. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"If there's something wrong, tell us, Syaoran-kun."

"We don't want you moping around or anything."

"… If you did, you'd just be a nuisance," Kurogane murmured, turning his attention to Fai's untouched Twinkie. "By the way, you gonna eat that?" he asked as he reached out to grab it. Mokona took one of his paws and smacked his hand hard.

"That's for Fai, Kuro-wanko!"

Fai turned his head. "Nee, Kuro-wanwan sure is hungry, isn't he?"

"I'm not hungry," he muttered.

"Let's go make something for him!"

Mokona jumped up. "Puu! Let's make a midnight snack for Kuro-rin!"

Kurogane smacked his forehead. "Damn it."

"I'll help," Sakura volunteered eagerly, walking into the kitchen with the mage and rabbit.

Syaoran stared at the stark white ceiling as he lied on the wooden ground, waiting for the three to return.

"Kurogane-san."

"Hn…?"

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Kurogane opened one of his closed eyes.

"Actually brat, I don't know." Syaoran pouted slightly.

"I'm not a brat…"

"Back!" Fai chirped, bringing in plates of watermelon. Syaoran's eyes went wide as Kurogane jumped up in anger.

"What the fuck is wrong with you and fruit?" Kurogane barked.

"Naa, naa Kuro-chi! I know you like watermelon; don't fight with us!" Fai scolded, shaking his index finger left to right. "Besides, Yuuko-san said that you liked watermelon so we decided to go with her idea!" Kurogane slumped back down, admitting defeat.

"But watermelon in the night would make you go to the bathroom constantly…" Syaoran said, pointing to the tray Mokona had brought in.

"Oh well! Doesn't matter. Let's eat!" Mokona grabbed a little tooth pick, stuck it in a slice and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Hyuu Mokona, I didn't know you had such a big mouth!" Fai laughed.

Kurogane grunted. "Well, he _literally_ sucks us up, world to world. Of course the thing has a huge mouth." Fai frowned.

"Now, now Kuro-ron, don't make fun of Mokona."

"Whatever."

Sakura walked in with the last tray, placing it on the ground and sitting next to Fai. "That took longer than I thought…"

"Thank you, Fai-san, Mokona, Sakura Hime." The three beamed.

"It was no trouble at all! Just slice and place on a tray," Mokona stated as he took another slice.

"Mokona, don't eat everything!" Fai joked, poking him in the stomach.

"Puu!" Mokona laughed, rolling onto his side. "Fai that tickles!" Sakura poked him in the same spot, causing him to roll on the table.

"What a spazz…" Kurogane yawned as he popped in a square.

"Hey, Kuro-wanwan…" Fai muttered mischievously. He reached for something behind him. "How 'bout we…"

"What, you damn mage?"

"How 'bout we…"

Syaoran and Sakura's eyes went wide when Fai brought up the thing hidden behind his back.

"How 'bout we paint your nails red?" Fai chirped, smiling a _huge_ smile.

Kurogane almost blew up there.

"_PAINT MY NAILS? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?_" he roared, chasing Fai around the room.

"Waa! Kuro-puu is gonna kill me! Save me Sakura-chan!"

"Get back here you mage!"

"Nyuu!"

"Stop it!"

"Puu!"

"Ugh! You manjuu bun!"

"You gag him, I'll tie, Mokona!"

"Okie-dokie!"

"What the? A gag? Wait, hold it! I don't want my freaking nails painted red! Wait! Stop, stop!"

There was the sound of a bottle unscrewing, a few more screams, muffled screams and then finally the sound of Fai giggling.

Five minutes later…

"Hee, there we go!" Fai concluded, screwing the top back on. "Open your eyes now, Kuro-paku!" Mokona untied the gag and Kurogane hissed. He stared at his feet.

Then he passed out.

Sakura started freaking out, Mokona flew around the room, and Fai kept on giggling as he kept on waving his fan in front of Kurogane's face. Syaoran was still sitting there, eyes wide in shock.

_Wow. I think this whole feather searching is a whole lot better than staying home and digging up stuff. No matter how much I love archaeology._

_Yup. We're like one big family; Fai the mom, Kurogane the dad, Mokona the pet rabbit, Sakura the sister and me, the brother. Yep. One biiiiiiig family. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yosh! This came out too long I must say. But I still like the ending. One big family. Came out rather unexpectedly. But whatever. Please, spare some time to just click on the faded purple button below… Just type up a few words like "Awesome chapter" or "I like it". _Please_. I'm dealing with so many problems right now; you don't know _how_ much help I need. D:**

**-Muffinizer**


End file.
